Lost Will
by DarkJutsu
Summary: When Sasuke is found injured outside Konoha will Sakura take him back?ON HIATUS.
1. Retrieval

This was suppose to be a one shot but it became to long so now i've split it into chapters.Its my first story so please review.

* * *

It was a dark cold night in the leaf village.Not a noise could be heard as the wind pulled the cherry blossoms from the trees so the air was filled with what appeared to be pink rain.The night looked so peaceful,unlike the scene which was unfolding at the 5th Hokage's office."What?"demanded a voice loudly. 

Tsunade gave a glare which showed she was annoyed at being disturbed from her speech and continued on addressing the five ANBU."That's right,do I have to repeat it,Uchiha Sasuke has been spotted a few miles outside Konoha"she repeated with an annoyed air.Silence ran throughout the whole room.Tsunade could feel the tension in the air even though she couldn't see it on their passive masked faces.

"You are to retrieve him and return him to Konoha,got it?"she said crossing her arms. "Yes Tsunade-sama"came a dull male reply."Well then,what are you waiting for,divine inspiration?Get going"she said briskly.With that the five of them inclined their heads and were gone from her offfice.

* * *

The five of them jumped from tree to tree with the agility of a cat.They made not a sound. Then the silence was broken."Will you be glad to see him?"said a female voice.There was no answer for a minute."Maybe"came a solemn male reply."But he is your ex-teamate" said a male voice that was tinged with curousity."Times change"replied the voice. 

"Don't bother asking him,you know he has no intention of answering you"said a bored voice.They all paused for a minute on branches to take in the scenery and check for any signs of danger."And what about you?"asked a female figure turning to face one of her companions.The silence was palpable.

"I-I,well...""Look over there"yelled another voice.All masked faces turned to see the once proud prodigy,Uchiha Sasuke,lying bloodied up up in a clearing."Guess we found him"said one of the lads dropping down from the tree.The rest of the group mimicked the movement and cautiously began to approach his limp body.Upon reaching it they they discovered it was far from a pretty sight.

He was caked in his own blood.His skin stood out deathly white against the crimson liquid.Some had dried while the rest of it was fresh and was flowing from his still opened wounds.His body was adorned with cuts and bruises and his left arm hung limply beside him."He needs medical attention right away"said a male voice to one of his companions,

One of the shinobi stepped forward and crouched down beside his body.After a few well chosen seals they placed a hand over his head wound and began to heal it.The others watched in silence as the ninja moved along his body and healed any wounds they encountered."Finished"said the shinobi bluntly as they stood up and cracked their knuckles.

* * *

Sasuke felt his vision swing back into place.He half opened his eyes and they began to focus.He looked up to see an ANBU finish healing him and stand up.ANBU?What were they doing here?He opened his mouth to say something but his words were lost when one of the men let out a shout which he couldn't make out. 

But the ANBU who had been healing him understood.They flipped around around to see a ninja come at them from behind.The ANBU pulled their fist back and delivered a punch which pushed through the attacking nin's chest which resulted in their painful death. Sasuke let out a half gasp.(It being a half gasp because his lungs were in injured)This ninja strength was inhuman.Suddenly his vision began to swing and before he knew it he was out again.

* * *

Sakura couldn't believe her ears when Tsunade announced their mission.Sasuke?For a minute her heart leapt but she soon shook the feeling off.So what?Who cares?She couldn't care less if he never came back.But hearing of his injury pulled at her heart strings._'No,who cares about that teme,he's caused me nothing but heart ache'she thought firmly._

On the way there she could feel the others gazes boring into the back of her head.Then the inevitable question came."Will you be glad to have him back?".Emotions began to pile up in her mind.Did she want him back?No,of course not.Don't be silly.She was saved from answering by a yell from Shikamaru.He had been spotted.

She approached him with a fluttering heart which she tried to ignore.He looked dreadful. She could bearly make out his perfect face through the blood.But despite the situation, his hair retained its usual messed state.It made her feel like crying.She healed his major wounds and could sense the others tension as she did so.

She thought she saw his eyes flicker open but then she heard the scream of "behind you".She flipped around concentrating her chakra into her fist so that a hole was punched through the unfortuanate nin that had been stupid enough to attack her.She felt his blood spray her as she pulled her fist outand let him slump to the floor."Well,let's go"she said to the others as they lifted his battered body and quickly exited the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke developed a throbbing headache when he opened his eyes.Where was he?Then his vision cleared and who should he see sitting behind a desk giving a spine tingling stare but the 5th Hokage Tsunade herself.She spared him a glance for a momentmore before looking behind him and addressing someone else. 

"So your mission was successful "she stated."Yes Tsunade-sama"said a familar voice. Sasuke turned to see Neji standing behind him with his ANBU mask off.It had been so long that he actually felt glad to see him."No complications?"she asked sitting back in her seat."One nin but he was quickly dealt with"he replied."Very good"she said looking back at Sasuke.

"Someone help him stand"she ordered.One of the the other ANBU walked froward and helped him up into a standing position."Now,we have some questions we'd like to ask you"she said curtly.Sasuke nodded briefly.Best not to cause trouble."Well then,shall we begin?"she said sitting up properly.Sasuke heard rustling behind him.

Sasuke turned his head to see two of the three ANBU behind him remove their masks. Shikamaru and Tenten.Shikamaru?That lazy ass actually got off his ass to help?Then he turned to see the person who was holding him up take off their mask too."Naruto?"he said in a shocked voice."Yeah its me Sasuke-teme"he said with a half hearted smile.

Tsunade addressed the last masked person."You may remove your mask now"she said firmly.The person hesitated but then removed their mask to let it dangle around their kneck.Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the stomach.It was like seeing a butterfly emerge from its cacoon."Sa-Sakura"he said in shock.

As she removed her mask her pale petal pink hair cascaded down her shoulders like running water.She had grown it long again.He saw those sparkling jade eyes,her pale skin.The ANBU uniform clung to every curve and she had never looked so baeutiful.Just like her namesake,Sakura had blossomed,into a baeutiful young woman..

* * *

Pheeww.Done.Well hope you like,like i said its my first fic so plaese review.the next chapter should be up tomorrow. 


	2. Different person

So here it is.Chapter 2!Thanks for the reveiws!

* * *

Sakura didn't even aknowledge his prescence in the room and instead focused on Tsunade. Sasuke actually felt vert shocked.Where was the usual over enthusiastic greeting?On the contrary she looked quite cold.She looked like she'd rather be anywhere but here.Sasuke found that quite a kick in the gut. 

"Ready for those questions?"said Tsunade cutting through his thoughts."Yeah"he said tearing his gaze away from Sakura."Why are you not with Orochimaru?"she said looking serious at last.Sasuke sighed.He had seen this coming before the conversation had even begun.

"When the time came for him to take over my body i made a discovery,I overheard him talking to Kabuto and he was saying he had no intention of helping me kill Itachi so i crept away during the night"said Sasuke looking somber."And then?"said Tsunade propping up her arms on the desk."Well,he sent his sound nins after me and the resultis pretty obvious"he said quietly.

Tsunade observed him for a minute before crossing her arms and closing her eyes.Sasuke looked up.This was it, the moment that determined whether he was allowed to come back to Konoha."Well,"she said after a minute or two,"Unfortuanatly,"Sasuke hung his head,"This village has a habit,of giving people second chances and we've never turned down someone in need before"she said almost smirking.

Sasuke looked up again with hope in his eyes and said,"You mean...""Yes you can stay you lucky bastard"she said losing all traces of seriousness.Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips and before long his usual smirk had formed."Now if you don't mind,get out!"she said straightening a pile of paperwork.

Sasuke turned to face the others with his head hung.He was at a loss for words.Words were never really his thing.He looked up to see Naruto staring at him rather seriously."You caused us a lot of trouble"he said bluntly."I know"said Sauke quietly. Naruto just stared at him for a minute.

"Then why am i so happy to see you"he said smiling like a lunatic.Sasuke smirked back at him.He hadn't changed at all.(Tenten quickly dragged Naruto off as he started to get all teary eyed)He turned his head to see Neji staring at him."Nice to have you back Uchiha" he said turning and walking off.Shikamaru just sighed in his usual lazy way and said"You are so troublesome"before turning and walking off with a wave.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a minute before turning to face Sakura.here came the hug... But it didn't."Im glad your back Sasuke"she said with a small smile before turning and dragging Naruto off with her.Thats it?No hug?No blush?This couldn't be Sakura.It had to be some divine joke.Sasuke felt pissed.

As much as he hated admitting it, he had actually been looking forward to the attention. All he needed now was for her to announce she engaged to Lee and that would be it for him.He'd be propelling himself off the tower.Sasuke exited the office and set off towards the Uchiha District.He noticed the town hadn't changed at all.It was still the same as ever.

He was suprised by the way Sakura had changed.He wondered what the feeling he got when he saw her was.She certainly was more attractive.Along with puberty and hormones had also come the discovery of his Inner Sasuke.**"Just say it,you think she's hot",said his inner self.**

Sasuke shook his head free from such thoughts as he entered the Uchiha district.Still as deathly silent as ever.He approached his old house and entered it.it hasn't been touched since he left.He dragged himself into his bedroom and looked around.He was too tired to think.As soon he hit the bed he was asleep.

* * *

The next day he wandered around town at a loss for something to do.He turned the corner to witness someting mad and orange up ahead.In reality,it was Naruto.And Sakura was with him."Hey Sasuke,come with us,were going to get some ramen"said Naruto with an energetic wave."Well...,"he said trying to decide."Awww,come on"said Naruto walking up to him with Sakura close behind. 

"Fine"he said sighing.At the ramen stand Sasuke felt uncomfortable sat across from Sakura.His discomfort must have shown."Something wrong Sasuke"she said looking up from her food."Oh nothing"he said stoicly.He kept staring at her.Her hair looked soft.he wanted to touch it."**You mean you wanna touch her"**said his inner self slyly."Shut up"he mentally screamed.

"**Oh come on,it will be fun,you just grab her and-"**Shut up"he muttered aloud."What was that"she said softly.God,even her voice sounded sexy."Nothing"he said in his usual cold voice.This seemed to piss her off and she just gave a shrug and continued eating**. "Don't piss the lady off you need her to revive your clan"**said his inner self in a urgent voice.

Sasuke sighed and and just continued eating.He needed a cold shower now."Well i have to go Sasuke,see you later"she said standing up and leaving the table."Naruto,whats with Sakura,why's she acting like this?"said Sasuke turning and looking at Naruto."Well um,to tell you the truth,she sorta,lost interest in you"said Naruto uncomfortably.

"Lost interest?When!"he said a little too fiercley and causing Naruto to jump.Well,it was a good while after you left,actually,it was only a few months ago,every day after you left she became sadder and sadder until she was a mere shell of happy self,she prayed every day for your return and used to tell us anyday you'd be back"said Naruto sadly.

Sasuke didn't know if it was possible for him to feel guilt but he had never felt as guilty in his entire life.Naruto took his silence as sign to continue on."She used to say it to us so often that i think she started to believe it herself,so she continued to praying and visiting the bridge where you left her,until one night...

Flashback

_Naruto walked through the streets shivering.It was night out.The cold night air cut through his clothes and sent a shiver down his spine.The moonlight shone through the gaps in the houses and cast an eerie glow around the town.Naruto walked along staring at the ground in front of him.As he turned the corner he looked up and saw an unusual sight._

_There was someone up ahead.Sure enough,there sat dappled in the moonlight,was Sakura,sitting on the bench where **he** had left her.Naruto approached her slowly. "Sakura" he said stopping beside her.She didn't sat anything."He-he's not coming back is he?"she said with a choked reply."Sure he is Sakura"said Naruto sitting down beside her and forcing a smile._

_"Naruto,don't lie to humor me"said Sakura sadly.Naruto felt suprised by her attitude and felt his smile slip from his face."I dunno"he said quietly."I'm not a little girl anymore,I was so convinced he'd come back,I actually started to believe it"she said a single tear ran down her cheek."Sakura,there still is a chance he'll come back"said Naruto placing his hand on her shoulder._

_"No,he's not,and i've decided to forget about him and move on"she said firmly_. _She reached up and wiped her eyes."I am not going to cry another tear over him"she said in a determined voice."Sakura"he said sadly.With that she turned her head and smiled sadly at him."At least i always have you eh?You don't plan on running off to seek revenge against some secret brother anytime soon i take it"she said in a happier tone._

_"No,i'll never leave you Sakura-chan"said Naruto smiling that manic smile of his."Thanks Naruto"she said giving him a hug._

End Flashback

"And since that day she hasn't spoken of you or shed a single tear,after that day she delved even further into her training and started turning back into her cheery self again and shes become ever so strong,you should have seen what she did to the nin back in the forest"said Naruto sounding proud.Sasuke didn't have much to say during Naruto's speech.

He was suprised by Sakura's decision and was amazed to to learn she hadn't spoken of him or cryed since.Then when Naruto was done talking something hit him.That had been Sakura who punched the hole in that nin's chest.Had she really gotten stronger?"Yo teme, you ok"said Naruto breaking the silence."Yeah"he said quietly.

"Well,i got to go now,see ya"said naruto standing up and waving."Yeah,see you later dope"he said smirking at the last word.Naruto stopped and looked back for a moment before smiling and running off.Sasuke didn't see much point in staying so he left too.But his attention was caught by scene up ahead.

He saw Naruto talking very energetically to Rock Lee.He caught the words "Going","see" and "Sakura".Naruto beckoned to Lee to follow him and they set off up the town.Sasuke let his curiousity get the better of him and decided to see what they were up to.He watched them as they ran ahead and dissapeared into the trees.

He followed them through the treetops until he lost sight of them temporarily.He spotted them entering the clearing up ahead and dropped from the tree to follow them on foot. he finally reached the clearing and hid himself behind a tree.He looked around the tree to seea suprising sight.All four teams were in the clearing along with Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei.

Then he spotted Naruto cheering loudly and Ino beside him yelling"Go forehead girl!" and Gai-sensei was shouting something about 'the power of youth'.Then he saw the source of all the yelling.Lee stood in the middle of the group preparing for a fight,and across from him cracking her knuckles was Sakura.She was going to fight Lee?

'This should be good' he thought.The signal was given and the battle began.Sakura leapt forward into the air and flew at Lee.Sasuke noticed everyone backing up.Lee jumped back to doge her but Sasuke noticed something.She was purposely aiming for the ground.Why?She pulled her fist back and punched the ground.

On contact there was a loud smash and a huge crater appeared in the ground.Sasuke let out a gasp.This couldn't be Sakura.Lee nearly lost his footing as the ground cracked underneath him.He jumped backwards at an akward angle and landed.As the dust started to clear he saw Sakura dive at Lee from above again but miss and instead create another crater.

He swung his leg at the back of her head and upon contact she flew forward onto the ground.She pushed herself up and started making hand seals."Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"she yelled.Two clones of her appeared and began to charge at him.He flew at them and spun close to the ground tripping one and then while still crouched low he sent his leg up propelling the other into the air.He jumped up and looked around to locate the real one.

It had just been a distraction.Sakura jumped at him from a tree branch and threw several shruiken at him.He deflected four of them easily but the fifth one embedded itself in his arm.He swung his leg up to kick Sakura in the stomach and send her flying into a tree.She pulled herself up smirking.She was up to something.Lee looked at the shruiken embedded in his arm to see an exploding tag hanging from it.

There was a loud boom signalling the start of the explosion and then smoke enclosed the field.It cleared to show Lee stand up and run at Sakura.He sent a few kicks at her which she bearly dodged but then one of the kicks caught her in the face and a trail of blood flew from her mouth.She bounced back and flew at him but he dodged her punch and she instead hit a tree and it started a chain reaction knocking down several of the trees behind it.

She formed several hand seals and he caught her off gaurd with a kick to the back.Then she changed into a log.The real Sakura appeared behind him and grabbed him by the leg and swung him around before tossing him at a tree.He managed to use his feet to absorb the shock and instead hit the tree with his geet and flew back at her.

She formed hand seals and ducked as he flew over her with a kick.As he flew over her she reached both her hands up an touched the stomach.He landed and turned to run at her.But he couldn't move.His arms and legs were stiff."Its a paralysis jutsu,i've paralysed all your muscles"said Sakura panting and wiping away the blood coming from her mouth.

"Very good Sakura-chan,i guess you win"he said with that smile that would blind you. "Thanks,here,i'll fix you"she said kneeling down beside him and smiling at him.A few minutes later she helped him up and they both shook hands."Thanks Lee"she said hugging him."No thanks is needed Sakura-chan"he said trying to hold back his tears as he did his good guy pose.

Sakura let go only to be grabbed again."Way to go forehead girl"said Ino grabbing her. "Thanks Ino pig"she said smiling and hugging her back.Then Naruto grabbed her."Way to go Sakura"he said squeezing the life out of her."Th-Thanks"she choked pushing him off.Sasuke looked away and leaned against the tree.She really had changed.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura pass.She stopped for a minute and froze."What do you want Sasuke"she said sensing his chakra."Nothing"he said stiffly."Fine then"she said starting to walk on."No wait Sakura,we need to talk"he said in his usual blank voice. "No we don't" she coldly.

"We do"he said slightly annoyed."No Sasuke,whenI shut out love I began strong,I became a brave kunochi.I finally learned,I can live without love"she said firmly and began to walk on."And i learned,that i cant live without love"he said quietly to her retreating figure.

* * *

It may take me a few days to put up the next chapter cuase im writing another story at the moment an im going with the girls for a few days but i'll try.Please review with opinion. 


	3. A party gone wrong

Sorry for the long wait but I've been so busy,to everyone to who reviewed thank you,I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

A few days later... 

Sakura sighed as she walked through the street.Everything had been going so well until he showed up.Now he was going to ruin everything.But she wasn't going to let him.

**"You still like him don't ya?"**said Inner Sakura slyly."No I don't" said Sakura blushing slightly."**You do!You can't lie to** **me**,"said Inner Sakura laughing madly."Go away"said Sakura through gritted teeth.

**"Honey,how many how many times do I have to say this,I'm you,I can't leave!"**said Inner Sakura sighing."I'm so confused,I want to hate him but everytime I look at him,my heart beats ten times faster and it's hard to talk"said Sakura sighing.

"**That's love honey,that's love**"said Inner Sakura brightly. "Well,you- "Sakura"she heard someone yell.She turned to see Ino running towards her."Ino,what do you want"she asked in a confused voice.

"Me and the others are going out tonight and we want you to come"said Ino smiling at her."I don't know "said Sakura uncertainly."Oh please,come on,this isn't because of Sasuke is it?"said Ino raising an eyebrow.

"No,actually,I will go"said Sakura firmly."Great,I'll come by at 8 ok"said Ino looking happier."Ok"said Sakura shrugging and smiling."Kay,see ya"said Ino waving and running off. Sakura turned and walked towards her flat.

Nothing was going to ruin this night for her she decided as she smiled...

* * *

Sakura took a shower to get ready for the night ahead.She ran her fingers through her hair as the water washed the shampoo out of it.She stopped and let the water drum onto her head and back. 

'I wonder if Sasuke will be there'she thought.There was no point in acting all angry.She was simply going to be cool and indifferent.He wasn't going to get her angry or ruin her mood. She was going to enjoy every moment of this.

She got out and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself.She felt happy and excited as she went through her wardrobe looking for something to wear.She chose a light blue spaghetti strap top that showed off her flat stomach, a pair of white capri's and her normal ninja shoes.

She put on some lipgloss and just as she adding some eyeliner she heard a knock at the door."Just a minute"she yelled as she cast one last look in the mirror.She giggled and ran towards the door.She opened it to see Ino in a short purple dress.

"You look great Sakura"she said squealing."You too"said Sakura stepping out and closing the door behind her."Where to?"she asked linking arms with Ino."We're going to the ramen stand and then we're going partying"said Ino sticking her fist in the air."Sounds good"said Sakura laughing.This would be a night to remember...

* * *

Sasuke sighed when the ANBU who had been following him spoke."Tsunade's office?"he asked indifferently."Yes,the Hokage wishes to see you"said the ANBU nodding."Hn" said Sasuke giving his usual response. The ANBU took that as a yes and dissapeared in a flash. 

Sasuke turned around and began to head back in the direction of the Hokage's office.Upon arriving he felt Tsunade's gaze pierce him."I see you actually decided to show up"she said testily.He didn't even answer her."I have decided your conditions for staying here"she said looking a bit miffed by his ignorance.

"Conditions?"he repeated."Yes,they are,you can't leave the village for a year and you can only do D-Rank missions until further notice and we will have ANBU check up on you regularly"she said sitting back in her chair."Hn"was his only response.

"And Uchiha,you can't under any circumstances use your curse seal"she said gravely.Sasuke stopped at the doorway and looked back.He watched her for a moment more before turning and exiting the room."He's going to be trouble"she said to Shizune."Big Trouble"

* * *

Sakura and the others were at the raemn stand during Sasuke's visit to the Hokage.All the rookie's and Neji,Tenten and Rock Lee were there and Sakura had to admit she was having fun."Shall we go now?"said Ino looking around."Hell yeah!"shouted Sakura jumping up out of her seat. 

"Someone's already been drinking"said Kiba nudging her."No, I haven't, just six bottles"said Sakura looking innocent.She was walking along beside Naruto laughing at his rant about having to leave the ramen stand when she heard Ino calling."Sakura,how do you feel about Sasuke?"she said.

"Not this again"said Sakura sighing."Yes this, it's important that you talk about it"said Ino grabbing her arm."Why?"said Sakura pulling free and walking on."Because I know you still love him!"Ino yelled after her.Everyone froze and turned to look at them.

"You go ahead,we'll catch up"said Sakura waving at them. They all shared a look and continued to walk on in silence. Sakura ran back over to Ino and grabbed both her arms. "What do you mean you know I still love him"she said shaking her.

"Well,I'm sorry forehead girl but it's as plain as day to see" said Ino sighing."What do you mean?"said Sakura releasing her."You get all flustered and tense when he's around"said Ino crossing her arms and raised an eyebrow."No, I don't" said Sakura flushing pink.

"And you blush whenever he's mentioned"said Ino smirking. "Uhh,this stinks"said Sakura stomping her foot and turning away."So,you still like him?"said Ino placing her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looking at her."Yes,yes fine I admit it but if you tell anyone I'll-"I knew it"Ino yelled interrupting her.

"Ino,really,don't tell anyone"said Sakura anxiously."Don't worry,whatever has happened so far forget it,tonight we're just two girls out partying with friends,ok forehead girl"said Ino smiling."Hell yeah!Thanks Ino-pig"said Sakura grabbing her and giving her a hug.With that the two of them set off after the others...

* * *

"Ok"said Sakura as they took a seat in the club."But i'm only having a drink or two""Me too"said Ino sitting down beside her."Oh really"said Kiba smirking. 

An hour or two later...

"I'll have another one"said Sakura giggling."But that was your sixth one"said Naruto sleepily."So?"said Sakura waving him off.Safe to say,they were all pissed now except poor Neji who was growing more and more scared by the minute. Even poor Hinata was tipsy,someone had spiked her drink.

"I wanna dance"said Sakura climbing up onto the table."Oh no you don't"said Neji pulling her down much to the boo's of the other guys who had been shouting "Take your shirt off"."Let go"she said pushing Neji away."Your going home"said Neji grabbing her wrist.

"No,leave me alone"she screamed as she struggled.Then there was smash as she picked up an empty bottle and broke it over his head.Neji stumbled back clutching his head and muttering something under breath.Then Naruto noticed something."Sasuke!"he yelled sitting up clumsily.

"What do you want dobe"he asked irratatedly.He stopped on spotting Neji."What happened?"he asked sounding the teensiest bit curious."She hit me with a bottle when I tried to make her go home"said Neji standing up shakily."I'll take her then"he said emotionessly.

He made to reach for her and she stopped."No,you keep away!"she shouted."Sakura.."she began."NO!Keep away,I hate you,I wish you were dead!"she screamed smashing the table in half with her fist.Then her vision began to swim.She began to fall forward...

* * *

So,read and please review to tell me if I should continue. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
